Malachi Tyrus (TV series)
Malachi Tyrus an Emmy Award-winning American/Canadian animated comedy television series based on the comic strip of the same name. It is created by Mala M. and produced at Ben's Animation. It first premiered on CBS on September 5, 1970, which led to a series of half-hour episodes. Malachi Tyrus was conceived by Malachi since 1960 shortly before a solicitation for a series of animated shorts with the producer Mala M. Malachi created a world and named the characters, substituting Malachi name. The success of the show's premiere helped the series make direct-to-video & feature films. History Mala M. conceived Malachi Tyrus in 1960 with his idea with two characters, Rugchi and Stick Grape. They wore blue instead of purple, and Stick Grape had (their final designs were quickly created afterwards). Miles.'s father had previously tried pitching the show in the early 60's, but animation studios considered it "too extreme". In 1990, Stick Grape changed his name to Purple Guy, and Rugchi was subsequently renamed as Malachi. The show first appeared as a original unaired pilot and the comic in 1967. In 1969, Ben's Television and Screen Gems adapted Malachi Tyrus ''into a half-hour television series on CBS. The pilot episode was originally aired on September 5, 1970. The show's popularity resulted in a feature-length theatrical film produced, titled ''Malachi Tyrus The Movie, which was released on July 21, 1992, and its sequel titled Malachi Tyrus The Movie 2, which was released on June 21, 2002. Development The show's first characters were first conceived by Mala M., The idea hit him after he came up with two characters, Rugchi & Stick Grape. They did not exactly look like Malachi or Purple Guy. They wore blue instead of purple, and Stick Grape. But when the year 1970 came, Stick Grape changed his name to Purple Guy, and Rugchi to Malachi (then had their final designs then). Production Development of the Malachi television series started in 1964. In 1968, at the time Ben's Animation was founded, the company was originally set to produce the animation for the show, but left out due to in favor of other projects. Ben's Television Animation & Toei Animation later announced in late 1983 that they would instead animate the show. The show was first aired on September 5, 1970, with the first episode "Malachi's Best Friends. Characters Main characters * Malachi * Purple Guy * Jenny (since 1987) * Takashi (since 1988) * Ashley (since 2010) * Bella (since 2015) * Damar (since 2016) * Dina (since 2016) Minor characters * Lucas * Daniel * Elijah * Henry * Sebastian * Wyatt * Ryan * Cory * Zaria * Kaliani * Giana * Andi * Alimee * Little Guy * Dr. Beanson * Geo Guy * Green Bob * Dr.PBS * and More Villains * Tiana * Lola * Gree Guy * Gree Jr. * Bryan Guy * Pingux * CookieEater * Santed Sailor * Walachi * NaPurple * Chae Cook * Bob Beanson Broadcasting USA * CBS (1970-1992) * Syndication (1992-1993) * Fox Kids (January 1993-1997) * Fox Family (1997-1998) * Kids WB (2000-2006) * USA Network (1982-1996) * TNT (1988-1997) * TBS (1986-1994) * The CW (2013-2014) * NBC (2015-2016) * Cartoon Network (1993-2018) * Boomerang (2005-2017; TV), (2017-2018; SVOD) * The Malachi Channel (1983-present) * The Malachi Channel XD (2011-present) * Toon Malachi (1998-2011; original) (2015-2017; relaunched) * Boomerang (2005-2017; TV), (2017-2018; SVOD) * Disney Channel (February 2018; upcoming) * Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons (2011-2017) * Toon Disney (1998-2003) * Zoog Disney Zoog (April 2018) * WB Kids (2019-present) * Nickelodeon (1987-1998) * Nicktoons (2003-2005) * TV Japan (Japanese) * American Spanish: ** Univision (1993-2015) ** Telemundo (2015-2017) Canada * CBC/Radio-Canda (1985-1991) * YTV (1992-present) * Teletoon (2013-present) * Cartoon Network (2012) * Nickelodeon (2009-2012) * Jetix (2017-present) * Teletoon Retro (season 1-24) (2007-2015) * The Malachi Channel (2010-present) * ICI Radio Canada (French) (1970-1998) * Télétoon (French) (1998-present) * Télétoon Rétro (French) (season 1-22) (2007-2015) United Kingdom & Ireland * BBC (1971-1983) * CITV (1983-1989, 2002-2009, 2011-2012, 2015-2016) * Fox Kids (1997-1999) * CBBC (2000-2009) * Pop (2013-present) * Kix (2014-2017) * Pop Max (2017-present) * Cartoon Network (1993-2013) * Boomerang (2000-present; hiatus) (moved in 2013 to Cartoon Network) (April 2013-August 2017) * Cúla 4 (1996-present) * The Den (1986-2010) * Sky 1 (1999-2010) * GMTV (1995-2000) * TCC (1987-1998) * Toonami (2005-2007) * The Malachi Channel (1988-present) * The Malachi Channel XD (2011-present) Latin America * Televisa (2000-present) * Tooncast (2008-present) * Cartoon Network (1999-present) * Nickelodeon (1993-2005) * Discovery Kids (2018-present; episodes reruns only) * The Malachi Channel (1989-present) * Boomerang (2001-2010,2014-present) * Canal 5 (Mexico) (1970-present) * Canal 6 (El Salvador) (1970-present) * Chilevisión (Chile) (1970-present) * TV Pública (Argentina) (1970-present) * Magic Kids (Argentina) (1997-2006) * The Big Channel (Argentina) (1992-2001) Brazil * Rede Globo (Brazil) (1971-1980,1985-2005, 2008, 2010, 2013-2015) * SBT (Brazil) (1994-present) * Gloob (season 16-24) (2014-present) * The Malachi Channel (1989-present) * Discovery Kids (2018-present; episodes reruns only) * Tooncast (2008-present) * Boomerang (2001-2010,2014-present) * Cartoon Network (1999-present) * Nickelodeon (1993-2005) Australia & New Zealand * ABC (1971-1991; 2009-present) * ABC Me (2014-present) * Seven Network (1993-2006) * TEN (1991-2012) * Eleven (2012-2014) * 9GO! (2010-present) * TVNZ 2 (1997-2015) * Māori Television (2007-present) * The Malachi Channel (1992-present) * Cartoon Network (1999-present) * Boomerang (2001-present) Southern Asia * Thc Malachi Channel (1995-present) * The Malachi Channel XD (2011-present) * Cartoon Network (1996-present) * Boomerang (2006-2012; 2015-present) Philippines * ABS-CBN (1974-2010) * TV5 Kids (2010-2016) * GMA Network (2016-present) * Yey! (2011-2013) * Cartoon Network (1995-present) * The Malachi Channel (1994-present) India * Cartoon Network (1995-2016) * Pogo (2014-present) * The Malachi Channel (1994-present) * Disney Channel (2010-2014) * Hungama TV (2009-2014) * Discovery Kids (2016-present) Spain * TVE 1 (1971-2005) * The Malachi Channel (1991-present) * TVE Clan (2005-present) * Cartoon Network (1999-2013) * Neox Kidz (2014-present) * Boing (2010-2017) * Disney Channel (2017-present; new episodes) * Canal Sur 2 (1998-2010) * Antena 3 (2000-2006) Portugal * RTP1 (1972-present) * RTP2 (1991-present) * The Malachi Channel (1995-present) * Canal Panda (1997-2012 all seasons) (2012-present 1-24) * SIC (1997-2009) * SIC K (2009-present) * Biggs (2012-present) * Cartoon Network (2013-present) * Boomerang (2015-present) Basque * ETB 3 (2014-present) Galicia * TVG (1991-present) Catala * TV3 (1985-2003) * K3 (2003-2009) * Super3 (2009-present) France * TF1 (fromerly ORTF) (1972-1997) * France 3 (2005-present) * Canal J (1985-present) * The Malachi Channel (1991-present) * Cartoon Network (1993-2015; 2017) * Télétoon (1996-2009) * Canal+ Family (2007-2011) * TF! (1997-2005) * TFOU (2005-2011) * Boomerang (2004-present) * Gulli (2005-present) * OUFtivi (2010-present) * Boing (2015-present) Italy (distributed by Mediaset Italia; 2010-) * Rai 2 (1977-1989) * Italia 1 (1989-present) * Boing (2004-present) * Cartoonito (Classic only Season 1-22) (2014-present) * Cartoon Network (1993-2014) * The Malachi Channel (1991-present) * Frisbee (November 2016-present) (LUK Internacional dub) * K2 (November 2016-present) (LUK Internacional dub) * Hiro (2008-2009) * Boomerang (2005-present) * Hiro (2011-2013) * Super! (2013-2015) * DeA Kids (2009-2013) Germany * ZDF (1972-1995) * Super RTL (1995-2012) * RTL II (1993-2005) * Kabeleins (2010-2015) * KiKA (2010-2012) * Junior (2000-2006) * Fox Kids (1998-2004) * Jetix (2005) * Disney Channel (2003-present) * Toon Disney (2004-2006) * Nickelodeon (2012-present) * Nicktoons (2014-present) (Season 1-28) * Boomerang (2006-present) * The Malachi Channel (1991-present) * Cartoon Network (2005-2009) * SRF 2 (Switzerland) (2000-2012) * ORF eins (Austria) (1993-2007) Netherlands * NPO 1 (1971-1989) * RTL 4 Telekids (1989-1999) * The Malachi Channel (1991-present) * Fox Kids (1999-2005) * Jetix (2005-2008) * Nickelodeon (2008-present) * Nicktoons (2013-present) * Kindernet (2012-2013) * Cartoon Network (2000-2009) Poland * TVP1 (1971-present) * TVP2 (season 1-16) (1992-2003) * TVP Kids (2016-present; Classic only) * The Malachi Channel (1993-present) * Fox Kids (1999-2005) * Jetix (2005-2006) * Polsat (1997-2007) * TVN (2001-present) * TV Puls (2009-2012) * TV4 (2006-present) * Puls 2 (Season 1-33) (2012-present) * Top Kids (2016-present; classic only) * Cartoon Network (1998-2013) * Boomerang (2005-present) * KidsCo (2010-2014) * Disney XD (2011-2013) Denmark * DR 1/DR Ramasjang/DR Ultra (1971-present) * TV2 (1990-2009) * The Malachi Channel (1991-present) * Cartoon Network (2000-2016) * Boomerang (2008-present; Classic and Modern only) * Nickelodeon (2016-present; Modern only) Norway * NRK1 (1971-1994) * TV2 (1994-present) * The Malachi Channel (1991-present) * Cartoon Network (2000-2016) * Boomerang (2008-present; Classic and Modern only) * Nickelodeon (2016-present; Modern only) Sweden * SVT1 (1971-1993) * Kanal 5 (1989-1998) * TV4 (1993-present) * The Malachi Channel (1991-present) * Cartoon Network (2000-2016) * Boomerang (2008-2016; Classic and Modern only) * Nickelodeon (2016-present; Modern only) Finland * MTV3 (1974-present) * Nelonen (1998-present) * The Malachi Channel (1992-present) * Fox Kids (FOX Block) (2012-present) Iceland * RÚV (1976-present) * Stöð 2 (1994-present) * The Malachi Channel (2000-present) Hungary * M2 (1972-1998) * RTL Klub (1998-present) * TV2 (1998-present) * The Malachi Channel (1991-present) * Cartoon Network (2003-present) * Boomerang (2005-present) Romania * TVR1 (1972-present) * Pro TV (1998-present) * The Malachi Channel (1992-present) * Cartoon Network (2003-present) Czech Republic and Slovakia * ČT1 (Czech) (1971-1994) * TV Nova (Czech) (1994-present) * Prima (Czech) (1996-2009) * ČT :D (2014-present) * Jednotka (Slovakia) (1985-present) * The Malachi Channel (2003-present) Slovenia * TV3 (1995-2006) * Kanal A (1991-present) * POP TV (2000-present) * The Malachi Channel (2004-present) Russia * Channel One Russia (1971-1998) * CTC (1998-present) * 2x2 (2010-present) * The Malachi Channel (1995-present) * Cartoon Network (2009-present) Bulgaria * BNT 1 (1982-present) * The Malachi Channel (1995-present) Belarus * Belarus-2 (2005-present) Ukraine * 1+1 (1995-2001) * Novyi Kanal (2001-present) * PLUSPLUS (2013-present) * QTV (2012-present) * The Malachi Channel (2006-present) Estonia * TV3 (2000-present) (with Voice-Over) Latvia * LNT (1999-present) (with Voice-Over) Lithuania * LNK (1999-present) (with Voice-Over) Albania * Çufo * Bang Bang * Junior TV * Disney Channel Greece * ERT2 (1982-2000) * ANT1 (2000-2002) * Star Channel (1993-present) * The Malachi Channel (2001-present) Japan * TV Asahi (1970-1975) * Fuji TV (1975-2010) * TV Tokyo (1997-present moved in 2010) * The Malachi Channel (1984-present) * Cartoon Network (1997-present) * Animax (2010-present) * Malachi XD (2012-present) South Korea * EBS (1981-present) * Tooniverse (2003-present) * Cartoon Network (2006-present) * The Malachi Channel (1989-present) * The Malachi Channel XD (2012-present) * Disney Channel (2015-2016) Israel * Channel 1 (1979-1993) * Arutz HaYeladim (1993-present) * Zoom (2012-2015; 2017-present; Modern and Classic only) * Junior (2006-2013; Classic only) * The Malachi Channel (2014-present) * Fox Kids (1999-2005) * Jetix (2005-2009) * Disney Channel (2009-2016) Middle East and Arab World * Saudi 2 (1980-1994) * MBC (1994-2005) * MBC3 (2005-present) * SpaceToon (2007-present) * The Malachi Channel (2008-present) * Cartoon Network Arabic (2010-present) * Cartoon Network (Middle East) (2016-present) * Boomerang (Middle East) (2016-present) * Ben's Goods (2012-present) Serbia * Ultra (2008-present) * Pink (1996-2001) * Pink Kids (2001-present) * Super Kids (2013-present) * The Malachi Channel (2006-present) Indonesia * TVRI (1988-present) * Global TV (2003-present) * SpaceToon (2012-present) * The Malachi Channel (1996-present) China * CCTV-1 (1975-2003) * CCTV-14 (2003-present) * The Malachi Channel (China) (1992-present) * The Malachi Channel (Taiwan) (1998-present) * Cartoon Network (Taiwan) (2000-present) Iran * Persian Toon (2014-present) Croatian * HRT 2 (1990-present) * RTL (2005-2012) * RTL 2 (2012-present) * The Malachi Channel (2011-present) Macedonia * A1 (1993-2010) * The Malachi Channel (2015-present) Turkey * TRT 1 (1989-2000) * Disney Channel (2008-present) * Smart Çocuk (2007-present) * JOJO (2007-present) * Cartoon Network (2009-2013) * The Malachi Channel (2001-present) El Kadsre * El TV Kadsre 1 (1972-1999) * ETVKK (1999-present) Mahri * 2k (1973-present) North El Kadsre * EYE TV1 (1974-present) Sentan * STN 1 (1973-2016) * STN 2 (2016-present) United El Kadsreian Nations * Cartoon Network (1998-2012) * Boomerang (2003-present) * The Malachi Channel (2014-present) Vicnora * VTVEN (1981-2016) * TWO2 (2016-present) * Vicnora One (Vicnoran dub; 1996-present) Helvmark * HT-1 (1972-1983) * TV4 (1983-2012) * HT-3 (2012-2017) * HT Me (2017-present) Alexonia * ATS Two (1978-1997) * ATS Kids (1997-present) * The Malachi Channel (2014-present) Cyrumuland * Ras 2 (1999-present) West Cybersland * WCT2 (1986-1997) * Corazon (1999-present) Jetania * Z Bop (1995-present) Piramca * Pira TV (1975-1985) * CBS (1976-1990) * Pira Kids (1985-present) * Pira Koolz Kids (2009-present) * Cartoon Network (1995-present) * Boomerang (2002-present) * The Malachi Channel (1995-present) * Boing (2005-present) * Pogo (2014-present; block) (2017-present; channel) * Pop (2005-present) * Pop Max (2016-present) * Kix (2009-present) * YTV (1995-present) * Teletoon (2010-present) * TCC (1992-present) * Fox Kids (2017-present) YinYangia * YYInc TV1 (2000-present) * YYInc Kids Channel (2000-present) * Cartoon Network (1996-present) * Boomerang (2012-present) * Pop (2011-present) * Kix (2012-present) * Disney XD (2017-present) Randomia * RandomTV (1993-2000) * RTV Kids (2000-present) * Toon Disney (2014-present) * Disney Channel (2014-present) Nuclear Islands * Disney Channel (2009-present) Heartlake * HLN-TV4 (2016-2017) Island of Sally * SBC3 (2000-2018) * SBC Family (2002-present) * Disney Channel (2013-present) * Nickelodeon (2018-present) * Toon Disney (2014-present) * XDisney (2017-present) * DenTV (2015-present) * Boomerang (2016-present; voiceover) * Discovery Family (2017-present; classic) * La Chaîne Disney (French, 2017-present) Sea Country Island * PlyPly TV (2015-present) Megassa * Cartoon Network MEGA (1992-2006) ** Boomerang MEGA (1999-2006) *** Adult Swim Megassa (2005-2017) * Mega2 (2009-present) * Comedy Central (2018-present) In Megassa, Hakaii Tyrus ''was a kids show, airing on Cartoon Network and Boomerang, with the C8 rating. In 2007, the show moved to Adult Swim, where they edited the show so it was more violent and contained strong/offensive language (the rating was changed to 14, then 18 in 2009). In December 2017, ''TBCM ''sold the show to Viacom Megassa, and as of January 2018, the show airs on ''Comedy Central. Classic Episodes (1970-2007) Since 2007, the classic episodes (episodes produced between 1970 and 2007) are not edited in Megassa. * Cartoon Network MEGA (1992-2017) ** Boomerang MEGA (1999-2017) * NickNight (2018-present) French Dubs * Cartoon Network FRA (1994-2004) * Cartoon Network MEGA (1994-2004) The French dubs of Malachi Tyrus only aired on Cartoon Network MEGA between 7:00pm and 6:00am. * Nickelodeon France (2018-present) Show in other languages Trivia * In Megassa, the show will have an upcoming film crossover with South Park in September 2018. Category:Fictional TV shows Category:TV series Category:TV shows Category:Fictional television series Category:Fictional TV series Category:Television series Category:Fictional television shows Category:Television shows Category:1970 Category:Malachi Tyrus Category:Disney Category:Disney Channel Category:Cartoon Network Category:United States Category:Canada Category:Mala M. Category:United States of America